THE PUNK SKATEBOARDER
by OokamiLover19
Summary: Leila, a girl who thinks life as a girl sucks, starts dressing as a boy once she moves and gets into a new school. Being a boy makes lying about bruies from her drunk father a lot easier to deal with. She has no one to really look to since her mother is dead and her father thinks she's the only thing that's getting him his next beer. What happens when she is discovered? Please read
1. Warehouses

"Luke, what are your plans this weekend?" Dylan asked as they walked down the hallway headed towards the courtyard.

Luke wore a black beanie over his black hair that ran into his molten gold eyes and the standard uniform which consisted of a black dress shirt and coat over it and black dress slacks (think code geass uniforms without the gold trimming). Instead of the dress shoes requested, he wore black skater shoes. His backpack was also black and a red skull designed skateboard was strapped to it.

"Work then maybe some skateboarding, but it will all depend on dad," Luke muttered.

"Is that bruise on your cheek from him?"

"He's an alcoholic, what do you expect?" Luke snorted as he unstrapped his skateboard from his backpack. "Sorry but I have to run. I can't be late to work or I could lose my job."

"Dude, text me when your hell-of-a-dad lets you out of the dungeon," Dylan spoke as they pounded knuckles.

"Okay, I'll try," Luke called then jumped onto his board and weaved through the other students who were headed home. Luke did an ollie over some cat that was lying on the sidewalk and grabbed the railing of the sidewalk and did a quick turn down into the alley, taking the shortcut to work. He did a kick-flip over some garbage cans and several homeless people yelled and complained at being woken up. Luke jumped off the curb and weaved through traffic to the warehouse where he worked. "I'm here!"

"Cutting it kinda close today," Ryan called as he came out off the office and Luke picked up his board.

"I got here as fast as I could. I didn't even hang around and chat," Luke smirked.

"It's hard working and doing school at the same time, isn't it?"

"You have no idea."

"Go get changed, we just got a delivery this morning. Fifty pound bags of dirt and mulch, think you can handle it with your condition?"

"Please, I may dress opposite my gender but I'm not weak."

"Good, I like to hear that from you Leila. Now stop dawdling, I'll punch you in."

"Thanks Ryan!" Luke/Leila called and disappeared into the locker rooms.

* * *

**(A/N: Okay people, small little quirks about my main character. Luke is actually a female, hence the fact that Ryan called her Leila. Now that I've spilled her little secret, I'll write her in a female pov rather than the male pov that I did before. She thought that being male would be easier to live her life and explain random bruises. Her father is an abusive alcoholic and she didn't want to explain to people as a female about them so she dressed as a male and created a name. She used her excuse of being male and getting into street fights to explain to those around her about injuries. Dylan knows that her father abuses her but doesn't know that she's a girl. Ryan is one of few who actually know her gender secret and that will be explained later on.)**

* * *

"Luke's here! Let's get working!" someone called and everyone hurried over to the docking bay where the truck was parked.

There were many empty pallets were ready to be loaded and they got to work. Leila jumped up into the truck's trailer and picked up the first bag and handed it to the closest worker who handed it to the next, kind of like a train line. The last person was the one who put it on the pallet then repeated over and over until the semi trailer was empty. Hours later, the job was done and Leila was sitting with the other workers drinking some water.

"I don't know how you do it Luke but you have quite the endurance," Ben huffed, still trying to catch his breath.

"It's the young age," one of the older men, Howard laughed and everyone joined in on him.

"Luke, your father called," Ryan came into the lounge room. "He wants you to pick him up a couple packs of Budlight on your way home. Oh and another truck came in, do you guys want to unload it tonight before Luke leaves? He's not working tomorrow."

"Let's get it done," Howard spoke as he got to his feet. "Ben, you'll be in the assembly line so you're not holding the bags as long. I'll take the end."

"Thanks How," Ben smiled relieved as everyone got up. Leila hurried over to the new truck and opened the back and hopped in while the pallets were being brought over. "Hey Luke, what's the weight on these bags?"

"Sixty pounds of pure Cane Sugar," I called as I pulled on my worn leather gloves and grabbed the first bag and handed it to Andrew and let the train line begin again.

They got the truck unloaded by midnight and Leila changed into a pair of black sweats and a blue sweatshirt. Her uniform was in her backpack, nicely folded so there wouldn't be many wrinkles to iron out. She slid on her shoes and grabbed her board as Ryan came in.

"Hey Ryan," she smiled.

"How you still have energy, I don't know," he laughed. "Here's your paycheck."

Leila took the envelop and counted the money. "Ryan, you counted wrong…"

"No, I bumped your pay. You are one of our best workers and you deserve every bill in there. I don't want to see you evicted or being sucked dry because you cannot have any fun because of Tyler is an idiot for not seeing the good in you," Ryan spoke seriously. "This is nothing to do with your condition or what your home life is like. It's all business even though we have become good friends since the accident that revealed…"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Leila whined waving her hands in front of her face. "I was there remember? I don't need to know what your view was on the accident. We're just luck that no one else had been there at the time."

"Does it hurt still?"

"No, I haven't felt pain from the scar for several months now. It has been close to a year since it happened," Leila whispered, rubbing a hand along her rib cage.

"Don't think about it too much, you still have to go get Tyler more beer before you can crash. Tell him you have work tomorrow and get out of the house. I don't care what you do but get out and do something worthwhile. Enjoy your weekend for me please."

"Thanks Ryan," Leila smiled as she stood and they did a one armed hug before she slid the envelop into her backpack and strapped it to her bag and grabbed her board and left.

She hurried over to the 24-hour gas station that she always went to when Tyler was too lazy to get his own beer. She may have been only 17 but she was still able to get the beer because the manager knew her and her father. She groaned as she left the station with four packs of beer and boarded home to the apartment complex. She slid two packs under her bed for emergencies then put the other two in the cupboard where he always had them then went to go shower. Tyler would be out cold until morning.

She pulled off her beanie and sighed. Her hair was in a ponytail on top of her head and her hair was flattened down to give the skater, hair in the eye look. She pulled out the ponytail then showered quickly. She French braided her hair that went to mid-back then pulled on her pajamas and went to sit on the bed. She pulled out the envelop of money and then unlocked her 8 com safe that was hidden in her wall behind a picture and stashed away the money then put the picture back into place and went to sleep.


	2. Recalling Memories

_"Hey everyone, we have a new employee who passed the three weeks of training!" Ryan called and everyone turned towards the door to the lounge room._

_"That scrawny chicken survived the training?" Howard choked on his cigar._

_"My name is Luke and just because I'm small does not mean I'm weak," Leila spoke, smirking as her slight voice alternator worked like she had expected. She had on a dark blue plaid shirt and worn jeans. On top of her head was her trademark black beanie that hid all her hair._

_"All the more workers the better, not many want to come to the warehouses even though it pays better than those fast food jobs. It's nice to know that some young people have common sense when wanting to earn money," William spoke as he finished his coffee._

_"We just got a trailer in while you were on break and we expect another one coming in several hours. Get Luke settled in the assembly line."_

_Leila was put in the middle of the line since it was her first day of actual labor in the warehouse. It wasn't hard to get into a rhythm of grabbing the bag from the one in front of her and handing it off to the one behind her. A few hours later, they finally finished loading those bags onto the pallets when the other trailer came in. It was almost one by the time they finished and the older workers left quickly, wanting to get home and sleep. Leila took her time, knowing that her father wouldn't really care if she came home at 6 o'clock in the morning, just as long as she was home before he woke up and made him breakfast._

_"Hey Luke, before you leave, would you climb up to the overpass and punch in the code to unlock the doors and close them?" Ryan came over. _

_"Sure," Leila spoke then jumped up onto the ladder next to them and walked over to the numeric pad. "What's the com Ryan?"_

_"42-15-33," Ryan called up. Leila punched in the numbers and instead of the unlatching of the doors, she heard a grinding of stressed gears. "What was that Luke?"_

_"I don't know, it sounds like it's jammed!" She called down._

_"Hang on, I'm coming up."_

_Leila squeaked as the overpass dropped a couple inches under her feet and she turned to face Ryan as it collapsed under her and she found herself falling. Ryan grabbed onto one of the cables that were attached the ceiling and reached for her but his hand barely missed her and she fell to the ground, on top of the grating and something hit her stomach._

_"Luke, are you okay?" Ryan called as he grabbed a rope and repelled down. "Luke, answer me!"_

_"Just let me get over my shock. Damn that hurt," Leila coughed as she touched her side but felt something hard and jagged. She brought her hand up to her face and frowned, seeing blood. "That's not good, is it?"_

_Ryan growled and she felt him rip her shirt open. "Um… Luke, why are… you wearing a bra…?"_

_"Can't you see a female when their right in front of you?" Leila snapped. "What's wrong with my side?"_

_"There is a piece of the grating in your side." She felt him touch it and screamed. _

_"Whatever you did, don't do it again," Leila whimpered._

_"Okay, that is definitely not good. I don't dare take it out." She saw him pull out a cell phone and heard him punch in three numbers. "Hello? Yes, I need an ambulance at the south management warehouses immediately. The overpass collapsed due to gears being jammed and a worker got hurt. She has several pieces of metal deep in her side and I don't know if it went through anything…" He went quiet for a few minutes and Leila heard muffled chatter through the phone. "Okay, I'll see what I can do."_

_"So what now," Leila asked and winced as she took a deep breath._

_"They're about five minutes out. So what's your real name and why did you do this whole cross dresser thing?"_

_"I don't see why people call it cross dressing, women wear men's clothing all the time," Leila sighed. "My name is Leila and the reason I did that is because as soon as we moved here from Europe, I knew I could start over. My father is an abusive drunk and pretending to be male made it so I didn't have to explain my bruises. Everyone thought I was just some punk skateboarder who got into gang fights. Besides, females create too much drama for me to be around. Where is the metal exactly?"_

_"I'd say in your bottom couple ribs. It looks about several inches long; let's hope it didn't pierce any organs."Ryan spoke as he moved and next to my head, his knees on either side of me, touching my shoulders. "How are you holding up?"_

_"Hello?" a male voice called._

_"We're over by the loading doors!" Ryan called and Leila heard several people rushing over. _

_"Ryan, I'm tired," Leila muttered._

_"You can sleep soon but not now," Ryan spoke calmly and she looked up at him. She saw the worry in his eyes and a little bit of fear._

_"What do you have to fear?" Leila frowned but didn't get an answer as two people came into view, one on either side of her. "About time."_

_"Good, she's still alive and kicking," one spoke relieved. "Damn it's already bruising."_

_"Just get it the fuck out of me!" Leila snapped and tried to sit up but Ryan grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back down._

_"I know it has to hurt but if you keep moving then it could get worse," Ryan growled and she blinked in surprise. During the past three weeks of him training her in the ways they worked at the warehouse, he had never once gotten irritated or yelled._

_Something pierced her shoulder and she frowned and looked at the EMT on her left confused. _

_"It's just an anesthetic," he explained and Leila sighed and closed her eyes. "Miss you can't go to sleep yet."_

_"I'm tired, leave me alone," she muttered but opened her eyes._

_"Miss what is your name?" The other EMT asked as he flashed a light in her eyes._

_"Leila Hannah Woods."_

_"Age and Birthday?"_

_"16 years. My birthday is December…" she started coughing and became lightheaded. "Oh god, I'm gonna.."_

_They moved quickly and she was turned on her side as she puked. She coughed a few times to get out the rest before she sighed and they rolled her back onto her back, sliding a stretcher under her as they did. She felt someone press a couple fingers to her neck before she felt them pick up the stretcher._

_"Can you still talk?" one of the EMTs asked._

_"Yeah," Leila whispered weakly. "December 14, 1995 is my birthday."_

_"Good, just keep breathing and stay with us. It doesn't look too bad, since your respiration and heart rate are pretty normal with you being in shock and puking just now. We're going to take you to the ER and let the doctors take out that metal. We don't want to accidently injure you more since it's really jagged. It's not bleeding much either so that means that one, it's not too deep or two, the metal is keeping you from bleeding out. We're not positive since we don't have the equipment to check how deep it is."_

_"Okay…"_

_"What is your parent's number so we can call them?"_

_"Dad will be too passed out to even answer the phone, so there is no point at the moment. The earliest he'll be wake is 8," Leila growled. "Daman alcoholic and passed out when I need him for once."_

_"Very well, sir would you mind driving behind us incase she'll be allwoed to be discharged tonihgt? There are two police cars outside so we'll just inform them to keep you with us."_

_"I don't see why not, after all I'm a witness right?"_

_"Right." __They loaded Leila into the ambulence and she groaned as the sirens came on. "Are you okay Leila?"_

_"Sirens...too loud..." The sirens turned off. "Thank you..."_

_The trip to the hospital was quick and Leila soon found herself being wheeled into the emergency room and being put under so they could evaluate the damage._

_Leila opened her eyes to the sounds of a heart moniter and found herself staring at a white ceiling. She looked around and saw that she was in a hospital room. She felt something in her hand and pushed it and heard a beeping. There was several scuttering noises then a nurse came into the room._

_"Your awake," she smiled. "Guess that shot was a little stronger than we expected. You have no internal damage, the metal shard had lodged between your bottom two ribs but that was it. It's going to be a nasty scar but you shouldn't have too much pain once it heals. Your friend, Ryan is in the waiting room."_

_"Can he come in?" Leila asked and the nurse nodded and left quickly._

_"Lu-Leila, are you okay?" Ryan came into the room and Leila had to laugh at his hair. It looked like he had been pulling on it for a while and his eyes were wide as if he hadn't gotten much sleep. "What?"_

_"Your hair," she giggled._

_"Oh shut up, I've been sitting in the waiting room for four hours. It's almost five now."_

_"So...what happens now?" Leila asked quietly as she looked out the window._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Technically, your policy does not allow women to work at the warehouses. I don't have time to find another job before the rent is due."_

_"Doesn't your father...?"_

_"That drunk bastard never leaves the house. All he does is eat, drink, watch TV and sleep. The only time he gets up is to go to the bathroom then haul himself to his bed around one in the morning. I have to support us, food, bills, everything."_

_"How about I make a deal with you since you are a good worker. You keep working and help keep the old farts on their feet in the warehouse and I'll keep quiet about this whole gender cross-dressing thing? The only real quirk is you soften up and become my friend," Ryan spoke seriously and I smiled at him._

_"Thank you Ryan and deal," she msiled and they shook hands. "When can I get out?"_

_"In a few seconds," a female voice spoke as a blond woman came into the room. "We just need to disconnect all these wires and the IV then you are free to go."_

* * *

Leila woke up to the sound of her alarm clock beeping and sighed as she rolled over and turned it off before it woke Tyler. She had never turned it off yesterday. She got up and stumbled into the bathroom and lifted up her shirt to look at the jagged scar on the left side of her rib cage. It was about a 6 inches long and had several scars that trailed off like a branch would or real lighting. There were little dotts around the whole thing from the stitches and she sighed and walked back to her room to change and get out of the house before Tyler woke up.

She pulled on her bra and then a tight tube top to flatten her C-cup sized breasts. Then pulled on a black underarmor shirt then her baggy shirt and a pair of dark blue baggy pants over her black booty shorts. She heard movement in Tylers room and sighed. She pulled on her socks and shoes then grabbed her board and her hat and went to go make some breakfast for the lazy man. She put his eggs, bacon and hashbrowns on the table as he came in and grabbed one of his beers out of the cupboard, opened it then set it on the table.

"I have work again so I won't be back until tonight," Leila spoke then grabbed her board and walked out of the house. She snuck into an alley and pulled her hair out of it's braid then pulled it up into a pony tail and put on her black beanie. She texted Dylan then boarded down the street to the skate park where Dylan would meet her.


End file.
